zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Hero Hikara
Condition *'Pending Points': **'Minor:' 0 **'Mod:' 0 **'Major:' 0 *'Rooms Points:' **0 Minor Item **0 Moderate Item *'Wounds': ** Skills Attributes (110) *'Agility(+):' +19 (1/9) *'Athletics(+):' +8 (1/5) *'Freerunning(=):' +3 *'Endurance(++):' +21(5/11) *'Stamina(+):' +10 (5/6) *'Learning(*):' +6 (2/7) *'Teaching(++):' +2 *'Training(++): '+6 (0/6) *'Perception(++):' +17 (4/9) *'Intuition(+):' +1 *'Stamina(+):' +11 (0.5/6) *'Strength(+):' +9 *'Willpower(++):' +5 (1/5) *'Heat Tolerance(=):' -5 Combat (74) *'Firearms(*):' +12 *'Improvisation(*):' +20 *'Melee(*):' +9 (2/8) *'Swords(+):' +33 (1/11) **'Counter Slash:' Reduce counter rate by half skill. Unarmed (9) *'Melee Swiftness(++):' +9 (0/7) Constructive (26) *'Cooking(+):' +22 (6/10) *'First Aid(++):' +10 *'Firearms(+):' -5 Knowledge (3) *'Culture (Japanese)(=):' +3 (1/3) Recreational (15) *'Art(*): '+9 (1/8) *'Horizontal Tango(+):' +5 (0/4) *'Meditation(+):' +1 Survival (35) *'Scrounging(++^):' +30 **'Raven's Eye:' The likelihood of finding an item in any given area is increased by one stage. *'Packrat(+):' +5 Vehicles (10) *'Driving(++):' +10 Magic (59) *'Mana(*):' +11 (3/8) (Colorless Mana) *'Cold(++):' +30 (10/10 Cold Mana) **5 mana per attack; When you add a status effect to your Ice spells, they instead slow at 1/3 Lethal, and outright Freeze at 2/3rds lethal (This confused me, thus the lack of bolding) *'Darkness(*):' +18 (1/11) (5/5 Darkness Mana) Disciplines (6) *'Illusions(++):' +6 Affinity *'Damien:' +10 *'Atomsk:' +14 *'John:' +7 *'Masaru:' +4 *'Hisao:' +6 *'Smokey:' +6 *'Keu:' +5 *'Shara:' +1 *'Drake:' +9 *'Maxwell:' +2 *'Shrew: '+1 *'Tatsuya: '+1 *'Dogmeat:' +6 *'Kiyo:' +3 *'Tracie:' +12 *'Kaitlyn:' +2 *'Jim: '+4 *'Calistor:' +1 *'Aether (Drake):' +2 *'Max (Drake)': +1 *'Kyle Snow: '+1 *'Alan:' +1 *'Vulpes:' +1 Perks Counter Slash *Hero's got a better chance to counter attacks; counter is at 100 - (SwordSkill/2) **Gained: Sword Training +30 Ice Mastery: Freezing Spells *5 mana per attack; When you add a status effect to your Ice spells, they instead slow at 1/3 Lethal, and outright Freeze at 2/3rds lethal **Gained: Cold Element +30 Raven's Eye *Is that a Shiny? you have an eye for quality, and as such, everything you find has a better chance of being higher quality then most people. **Gained: Looting +30 Items *'Wooden Smokey Statue (+)' *'Coin set of some 1800's coins, about 5 of them, they look to be solid gold...' *'ASilver Topez * Quality necklace' **'Painting Spirit:' +5 Art *'Jet encrusted armlet (*+):' **Dark/Electric/Water, 5 mana of each (Recharges 1 mana/element/day), +10 Darkness affinity, +12 stealth *'Light Fixture (-)' *'Hand Drill (-)' *'2 units of wood (-)' *'Small Rechargable Generator (=)' *'Pewter and Glass ring (=): '''Restores 1 mana per day. 5/5 Chaos Mana Clothing *'10 (-) Pants': Mostly Jeans *'10 (-) Shirts': Mostly T-shirts, some women's shirts *'2 (+) Body clothing': Dresses *'1 (-) Set of women's lengerie': Are you surprised? *'5 (-) Footwear': 1 pair of 3 inch pumps, the rest are tennis shoes. *'2 (+) Headwear:' (1 bandana, one fedora) Weapons *'Nerf Gun(++):' 245/2/+10; Nerf Darts (x55) *'Bamboo Sword(++):' 70/2/+10; Training Weapon (+1 boost to nat 100's with this weapon) * '''Improvised Sword:' 50/2/+10; Improvised weapon; Jury-rigged (breaks on 5 or lower) * Masaru's Ice Sword (Lightly Enchanted(*) Longsword): 45/2/+10; Cold Shaper: '+10 Cold Magic, Channeled Cold magic uses sword's mana first; 5/5 Mana * 'Mitzi's'' Kodachi'' (short sword) (*): 65/2 (3 at +25 swords)/+15; Dark Shaper: +10 Dark Magic, Channeled Dark magic uses sword's mana first; 5/5 Mana * Hisao's Bowie Knife: 75/3/+0 * Hisao's Improved(++) Taurus PT111: 60/2/+10; 9mm ** Taurus PT111 Magazine: '''12/12 (x3, Two Empty) Armor *(=) Steel Toed Boots:' *'(*) Light Gloves: Insolation:' +10 cold tolerence, +10 heat tolerence, +20 each if it's just effecting the hands; '''Fireman's Grip:' +5 Grip; Ignore first hand/arm wound a battle; +5 Defense; Smokey's Protection(*): +25 to resisting effects based on inhailation. *'(++)Light armor; Pirate Ninja Jacket:' +20 defense, +5 Sailing, -5 mobility *'(-) Hard Hat:' Consumables *' Tools *' Rooms Loot *DEAD Quick Rolls Combat Magic Special Attacks: *Hero's Ice Sword (Using the Jury Rigged Sword as a real one, by improving it with Ice). Costs 2 mana per hit **1d100+67 **Lethality 44, Speed 2, Mana Cost: 4 Tools Other History Extras Character Quotes *"In fact- my uncle was origionally hired to kill my mom, but Dad took it on after seeing her... That- went... Well... He always told me it's not the destination, it's the chase that matters... And if you can find a person who'll keep you chasing them the rest of your life? You've found the one... Which made all those times mom threw knives at dad during breakfast make a lot more sense in retrospect." * * "Let's -try- not to embarrass ourselves further." | "Maxie. You've met me, right? I think my last shread of dignity died when I asked Kaitlyn out almost a year ago." Achievements TVTropes Category:Characters